Les contraires s’attirent
by cocotte
Summary: Hermione et Draco on changé... Physiquement mais surtout mentalement. Que se passeratil quand ils se retrouveront dans les mêmes appartements pendant toute une très longue année ? DMHG HPGW RWGD [FIC ARRÊTÉ]ATTENTION: Spoilers du tome 5
1. Incident à bord du Poudlard Express

_Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une vraie histoire cette fois-ci... Pas une one- shot qui ne m'a pris qu'une journée à écrire... Bon, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse à votre lecture car de toute façon, je sais très bien que personne lis les notes de l'auteur en début de chapitre. Juste une dernière chose... C'est l'fun de SAVOIR quand quelqu'un nous lit et apprécie notre boulot (pas que je touche le moindre salaire pcq ceux qui pensent ça se mettent le doigt dans l'œil) Je sais pas si vous avez compris mais ce que je voulais dire c'est : Review, review review...  
  
Disclaimer : Ben oui, cette fois je l'ai pas oublié ! lol Tout est à J.K. Rowling. Rien n'est à moi à part peut-être quelques perso à venir dans l'histoire. Même si j'aimerais bien ça, ça ne m'appartient pas (même pas mon petit Drakychounet (air suppliant) snif snif)_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**  
**Chapitre 1 ; Incident à bord du Poudlard Express**

Sur la voie 9 ¾, plusieurs regards la suivirent. Elle rougit quand elle les vit, peu habitué à ce genre d'attention...  
  
Pendant l 'été, Hermione avait changé, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. La mort de ses parents, l'année précédente, l'avait beaucoup affectée. C'était à ce moment qu'elle avait commencé à changer. Elle avait commencé à faire attention à sa coiffure, défrisant ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sortilège. Elle se maquillait aussi, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Au début, le maquillage était discret, c'était à peine si on le voyait mais, peu à peu, il s'était fait plus présent...  
  
Mais en ce premier septembre, c'était l'apogée. Hermione était vraiment ... sexy!! Elle s'était teint magiquement les cheveux en noir et elle avait des verres de contacts turquoise. Elle portait une minijupe (Mais vraiment mini...) noire avec une camisole bleue poudre qui dévoilait un piercing au nombril en forme de dauphin. Elle était tout simplement méconnaissable.  
  
Tandis qu'elle cherchait Harry et Ron, ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle entra en collision avec un beau jeune homme blond de son âge, soit 17 ans. Elle s'étala sur le sol, renversant au passage sa valise et le panier de Pattenrond.  
  
- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vue. Tu dois être nouvelle à Poudlard, je ne t'ai jamais remarquée, dit-il et pour se faire pardonner, il l'aida à se relever.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon, pensa Hermione.   
  
- Euh, non, je ne suis pas nouvelle... Tu dois être à Serdaigle, on a aucuns cours en commun. 

- Ben... Non, je ne suis à Serdaigle, je suis à Serpentard !  
  
Soudain, l'engrenage s'enclencha... Ces cheveux blonds platine qui lui tombaient élégamment dans les yeux, de si beaux yeux gris.  
  
- Malfoy ! Ôte tes sales pattes de sur moi ! s'écria-t-elle car il la tenait encore par le bras.

- Mais... que... quoi...  
  
Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma alors dans son regard glacé. Une seule fille osait lui parler sur ce ton...

- Granger... Notre Sang-de-Bourbe préférée !  
  
Mais Hermione ne perdait pas son sang froid, ce qui énerva grandement Draco.  
  
- Excuse-moi mais j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter tes piètres insultes, dit- elle.  
  
Elle monta dans le train et se dirigea vers l'avant, plus précisément, au compartiment réservé aux préfets-en-chefs.  
  
Draco la suivait silencieusement, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne soit pas ce qu'il craignait.  
  
Ses peurs se matérialisèrent quand il la vit tourner dans la tout premier compartiment du train.  
  
Hermione entra dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chefs. Elle resta bouche bée. Les lieux étaient vraiment superbes. Des causeuses de cuir blanches étaient disposées autours d'une petite table d'ébène.  
  
Elle pris place et se plongea dans la lecture d'une revue de mode. Quelques instants plus tard, son homologue masculin vint la rejoindre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui...  
  
- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est le compartiment des préfets-en- chefs je te signale !

- Mais je le sais bien!! Tu n'as pas l'exclusivité de ce titre, Granger !

- C'est pas vrai... ajouta-t-elle d'une voix presque implorante. Tu es préfet- en-chef toi aussi ?

- Tout juste, Auguste !  
  
Hermione, découragée se replongea dans sa revue de mode tandis que Draco prenait un livre.  
  
Environ une heure plus tard, Ron et Harry. Qui n'avaient pas vu Hermione de l'été, entrèrent en coup de vent dans le compartiment.  
  
- Euh... désolé de vous déranger... on ne voulaient surtout pas déranger un couple... c'est que... commença Ron.  
  
À ces paroles, Draco haussa un sourcil mais Hermione, qui n'avait rien écouté de ce que le rouquin avait dit, était déjà en train d'étouffer Harry. Puis vint le tour de Ron. Pourquoi c'est pas moi qu'elle sert dans ses bras comme ça ? pensa amèrement Draco. Attend ! Tu n'es quand même pas en train de fantasmer sur... GRANGER!! Arrête ça tout de suite!!  
  
Mais une voix le ramena à la réalité.  
  
- Hermione ? C'est bien toi ? demanda Harry. C'est incroyable, tu as tellement changé !

- En bien, j'espère, lui répondit son amie avec un sourire franc. C'est ma best coté moldus, Marilyne qui m'a persuadé de renouveler ma garde-robe.

- C'est super, elle a bon goût ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc qui pend à ton nombril ? questionna le dernier des frères Weasley.

- Ben, euh... c'est une barbelle !

- Et ça mange quoi en hiver ?

- C'est la boucle d'oreille spéciale qu'on met dans les piercings de nombril... répondit Harry, qui, jusque là, ne s'était que très peu mêlé à la conversation.  
  
Il observait Draco, qui lui, observait Hermione avec insistance. Harry se lança donc dans la (très) longue explication du « Pourquoi les moldus ont l'idée étrange de se percer le corps à l'aide d'aiguilles ? »  
  
Ils en parlaient encore quand la voix du contrôleur retentit :  
- Chers élèves, nous vous avisons que nous arrivons dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure.  
  
Ron et Harry partirent donc se changer dans le compartiment qu'ils partageaient avec Neville, Dean et Seamus. Hermione resta donc seule avec Draco...  
  
- Hum... Malfoy, vas-tu sortir le temps que je me change ? demanda-t-elle

- Ouais, j'ai pas envie de voir une Sang-de-Bourbe en petite tenue.  
  
Il sortit de la cabine et partit faire un tour. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard et resta ébahit devant le spectacle que lui offrait Hermione.  
  
Son portable(téléphone cellulaire) ayant sonné au moment où elle allait enfiler son uniforme, elle s'était vue obligée d'y répondre. Donc, quand Draco entra, c'est Hermione vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et d'un string en dentelle rose pâle (très féminin) qu'il aperçut...  
  
- Ouais Mary. On se revoit sur le quai à Noël ? ... D'ici là on s'écrit ? ... En tous cas, à plus...  
  
Elle raccrocha et c'est à ce moment seulement qu'elle vit Draco qui la jugeait d'un œil critique.  
  
À dix-sept ans, Draco Malfoy avait eu plus d'une fille dans son lit. Tandis qu'il observait la jeune Griffondor, il se surprit à penser qu'elle était l'une des plus belle qu'il n'ait vu. Mais une voix stridente le tira de ses pensées :  
  
- Malfoy ! Sort d'ici tout de suite ! hurla Hermione, rouge de colère et d'embarras.

- Hey Granger, tu oublies que c'est aussi mon wagon... Et tu oublies aussi que je dois me changer et que toutes mes choses sont ici ...  
  
Sous le regard ébahit de la jeune fille, il sortit son uniforme de sa malle, ôta tous ses vêtements, sauf son caleçon noir (on ne bave pas sur son clavier !!!) et enfila sa chemise et son pantalon.  
  
- Oua!!! Il est vachement canon notre Serpentard adoré. Par Merlin, t'as vu ces muscles ! Le quiddich, ça fait effet... songea Hermione.

- Mmm... Granger ?

- ...

- Ferme ta bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche !  
  
Elle suivit le conseil de son ennemi, non sans en être très gênée.  
  
Et il sortit, en lui jetant un regard malicieux. Il ne revint pas des cinq minutes qui restaient et Hermione sortie seule du train.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**  
** Avec Draco**  
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Draco avait eu beaucoup de mal à cacher le trouble qui l'avait envahit à la vue d'Hermione presque nue. Mais, coutume Malfoy oblige, il avait su contenir ses sentiments, comme toujours.  
  
C'était vrai que Draco avait souvent l'air d'un bloc de glace, mais il en était tout autrement. Ce garçon était une vraie tornade d'émotions. Il passait souvent de la joie à la peine sans raisons apparente. Mais son père lui avait tellement bien appris à être comme lui, froid et distant, qu'il savait très bien cacher la morosité qui l'envahissait au souvenir de sa famille.  
  
Oui, le choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Griffondor, tout comme il avait voulu envoyer Harry à Serpentard, mais Draco l'avait supplié d'aller à Serpentard. Il savait très bien à quelle correction il aurait droit s'il était envoyé dans la maison des lions.  
  
Mais c'était vrai qu'il avait toutes les qualités de Salazar Serpentard ; la ruse, l'absence de remords quand il faisait appel à la magie noire... Mais il restait que Draco n'avait et n'aurait jamais de maître. Il était son propre maître. Son père voulait à tout prix le voir servir Voldemort mais lui n'accepterait jamais. Plutôt mourir !!  
  
Draco sortit du train et rentra dans une des calèches sans chevaux... 

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
De retour avec Hermione  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Hermione se dépêcha de guider les premières années vers Hagrid et regarda les calèches attelées à des sombrals. Elle frissonna en voyant les créatures morbides. Ses parents étants morts devants ses yeux, aux dernières vacances de Noël, elle pouvait désormais les voir.  
  
Elle ouvrit la portière et monta dans la calèche. Quelques instants plus tard, elle fut rejointe par ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
Mione ? dit Ron. Ça va ? Tu as l'air pâle... Oui, oui. Tout va bien ! Oui, tout va bien à part que Malfoy vient de me voir à moitié nue et qu'il s'est changé devant moi ! pensa-t-elle amèrement. Tu pensais à tes parents ? demanda Harry, doucement. Ouais, mentit-elle. Tu veux en parler ? Non... D'accord.  
  
Les deux garçons s'assirent sur la banquette et la portière s'ouvrit à nouveau, les faisant tous sursauter violemment. Ginny et Luna montèrent à bord et prirent place aux cotés d'Hermione. La calèche démarra.  
  
Salut Ron. Salut Harry. Salut Mione, lança Ginny. Ça va ? Ouais, répondirent-ils en chœur. Et vous, demanda Hermione. Oui, dit Ginny. Mmm... baragouina Luna, perdue dans ses pensées, comme à l'habitude. À quoi tu penses ? la questionna Hermione. Je songe à ce qui va se passer après... Après quoi ? Après que vous soyez partis de l'école... ça va faire vide... Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous verrons souvent.  
  
Ginny pris Luna dans ses bras. Harry (Hermione évita de leur raconter l'anecdote du train) raconta comment s'était passé le voyage et, trop vite à leur goût, ils durent descendre de la calèche chaude pour se retrouver dans l'atmosphère froide et pluvieuse de l'automne. 

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**  
_C'est fini pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je me rends compte que c'est beaucoup moins bien écrit que les fics des auteurs plus âgés. Ben oui, j'ai juste 13 ans, faut me pardonner...  
  
Pour la suite (pour ceux qui la veulent), JE NE SAIS PAS ENCORE QUAND ELLE ARRIVERA. Vous voyez, on fait beaucoup de rénovation chez nous ces temps- ci alors je suis très prise.  
  
Par contre, je me réserve le droit d'arrêter la fic quand je veux si je n'aime pas la tournure qu'elle prend mais je vais vous en avertir à ce moment là.  
  
Bizous aux fromage  
Ariane_


	2. Nouvelles connaissances et nouveaux appa...

_Salut tout le monde !!!! Comment ça va ? Moi super à part que j'ai été obligée de tout retaper mon texte à cause de ces foutus ordis de merde !!! C'est donc pour ça que la chanson du Choixpeau ne sera pas la. Elle sera simplement indiquée pas «chanson du Choixpeau ». Je ne me sens vraiment pas le cœur à toute la refaire parce que, bien sur, je l'ai juste en une  
copie sur mon autre ordi qui, en passant, refuse catégoriquement de s'ouvrir. Donc, je l'ai perdue. J'essaierai de vous la mettre quand ce  
léger problème sera réglé !!  
  
Donc... mon nouveau chapitre est arrivé. Je vais essayer de mettre le prochain dans une semaine exactement, ce qui veut dire, dimanche prochain !! Aussi, j'ai été avertie qu'une fic du même nom que la mienne existait sur ff.net. Je tiens à m'en excuser auprès de l'auteur, Laetitia Rogue et je vous dis à tous, allez voir sa fic sur les amours du professeur Rogue, ça en vaux vraiment la peine !!! (Ben non, je fais pas de pub pan toute !!) Je vous laisse à votre lecture mais avant, les réponses aux reviews ! Plus  
de 20 reviews pour mon premier chapitre, je suis comblée !!  
  
**Réponses aux reviews!!**  
  
**Spoiled Child :** Merci beaucoup, ça me rassure. Voilà la suite que tu  
attendais.  
  
**Sammy297 :** Merci, je vais essayer de moins me sous estimer, mais pas de me  
prendre la grosse tête quand même.  
  
**Kaorulabelle :** Voilà la suite tant attendue (enfin, j'espère...)  
  
**Alena :** Merci et je vais essayer de continuer sur ma lancée comme tu dis si  
bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
**Marilla-chan :** En espérant que la suite est arrivée assez vite pour toi...  
  
**Carol :** T'inquiète, pour le moment, j'aime vraiment beaucoup écrire cette fic et quand je trouve que j'ai pas assez travaillé pendant la journée, je culpabilise et je suis pas capable de dormir alors, je compte pas la lâcher de si tôt !  
  
**Lo hana ni :** Merci, t'es quand même pas morte d'impatience ? lol  
  
**Elfica :** Merci de tes conseils, je les ai suivis et j'ai arrangé mon  
premier chapitre aussi.  
  
**Laetitia Rogue :** Excuse-moi, je ne le savais pas... J'ai été lire ta fic, et  
elle vraiment très bonne.  
  
**Ayuluna :** J'y compte bien...  
  
**IzZy Lestrange :** Pfff... Tu devrais vraiment pas baver sur ton clavier, tu  
sais ? C'est super dur à nettoyer après. Pour mon e-mail, c'est cocotte485hotmail.com et j'ai msn, si tu veux, tu peux me rajouter. Et  
je viens du Québec !!! Merci pour ta review !!  
  
**Bluebubble :** Merci beaucoup, tu es un ange.  
  
**Love Draco :** Le prochain chapitre est arrivé, juste pour toi (et aussi pour  
tout les autres lecteurs mais passons) !!  
  
**Nymphadora :** Perso, j'aime pas trop voir mon Drackychounet fâché mais il  
est cute quand même. Merci !  
  
**Laurene :** Merci, tu es vraiment fine.  
  
**Slydawn :** Tu la voulais, la voilà, la suite !! J'espère que tu vas aimer...  
  
**Ayu no yume** : Elle est là !!  
  
**Miyo :** Ben, pour la suite, je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines. Là, je sais bien que je suis un peu en retard mais c'est que j'ai perdu la moitié de mon chapitre, donc, j'ai du tout retaper... Foutus ordis de merde !!! Dsl pour le vocabulaire mais c'est que ça me fait  
vraiment ch  
  
**Shetane :** À mon humble avis, tous les hommes (à part quelques rares exceptions) sont des obsédés. Désolée les gars, je ne fais qu'énoncer une grande vérité de ce monde ... lol Mais, je suis pas bien placée pour parler pcq je fais partie de la minorité de filles qui auraient du naître en étant des gars... ça leur aurais évité bien des ennuis (je veux pas dire par la que je suis lesbienne, pas que j'ai quelque chose contres elles mais j'en suis  
loin !)  
  
**Steph :** Je me dépêche, je me dépêche... Mais, c'est dur !!! J'arrive vraiment  
pas à comprendre comment je faisais pour tout faire mes corvées quand j'étais pas en vacances ! Dorénavant, je vais me forcer et faire passer ma fic avant mes tâches ménagères... ou ptete pas... je tiens quand même à garder  
ma tête ! lol  
  
**Mimi-la-pro :** Merci, t'es vraiment super fine !! Je vais essayer de passer voir ta fic dès que je vais en avoir le temps... pour l'instant, je suis un peu dans le jus !! J'ai beaucoup trop de travail sur les bras ! Mais sois  
sure que je vais aller voir ta fic et que je vais laisser une review !!  
  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Whoa, je m'attendais pas à en avoir autant  
pour le premier chapitre !  
  
**IMPORTANT :** Juste une petite chose, avant de vous laisser (enfin) lire, allez voir la fic de **Laetitia Rogue**, elle est vraiment super bonne et elle  
porte le même titre que la mienne... «les contraires s'attirent ». L'histoire c'est que Rogue va faire la connaissance d'une nouvelle employée  
à Poudlard qui n'est pas la blanche brebis que l'on peut croire..._

_Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi... tout est au génie incomparable qui a inventé Harry Potter et j'ai nommé J.K. Rowling... Une vraie déesse._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° CHAPITRE 2 : Nouvelles connaissances et nouveaux appartements  
  
Quand ils le virent, le château semblait plus beau que jamais. Hermione redoutait cette nouvelle année car ce serait, sans aucun doute, la plus difficile. Entre ses devoirs de préfète en chef, l'étude pour ses A.S.P.I.C.s et ses amis, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour elle seule. Et il fallait tout de même qu'elle dorme...  
  
La pluie commença à tomber et les 5 amis (NA : Laissez moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna) se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans le château, de peur d'être trempés. Le hall était chaud mais le plancher glissant à cause des chaussures des élèves que l'avaient mouillé.  
  
Ron, ne prenant pas garde, tomba tête première. Il entraîna Harry et Ginny dans sa chute. Incapables de se relever tellement ils étaient emmêlés, ils restèrent par terre sous les rires des uns et les regards de reproches des autres.  
  
Luna et Hermione n'arrivaient pas à les aider tellement elles riaient. Ils restèrent comme cela une bonne quinzaine de minutes ou jusqu'à ce que les deux filles arrêtent de rire. Ron grogna en se remettant sur pied et cela les fit rire(j'sais, y'a beaucoup de rire dans ce paragraphe mais je trouve pas de mot pour le remplacer) de nouveau.  
  
- Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda ce dernier à Harry et Ginny. 

- L'expression de vos figures quand vous êtes tombés, répondit Luna en reprenant son souffle.

- C'était pas drôle ! dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ! répliqua son amie entre deux crises de fou rire.  
  
Ron grogne à nouveau tandis que tout le monde prenait place à la table des Griffondors sauf Luna qui avait sa place à Serdaigle.  
  
Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit immédiatement sur la grande salle. Harry scrutait la table des professeurs avec attention. Il y avait cette impression de vide comme quand il manque quelqu'un. Soudain, il remarqua ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise...  
  
- Rogue, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

- Quoi Rogue ? demanda Ron, toujours à voix basse.

- Hum, hum... fit Dumbledore en les regardant.  
  
Hermione suivi la portée du regard d'Harry et vit qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un, comme elle s'y était attendue, mais deux nouveaux professeurs... par contre, pas de Rogue en vue.  
  
- Bonjour chers élèves ! repris le vieux directeur. Et bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année qui va bientôt commencer. Je tiens à vous annoncer la venue de deux nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abords, le, maintenant devenu traditionnel, nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal sera monsieur Shane Parker.  
  
Un jeune homme d'environ trente-cinq ans se leva. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en catogan et ses yeux verts pomme pétillaient de malice. Des applaudissements fusèrent d'un peu partout dans la salle. Le professeur Parker semblait en être ravi puisqu'il remplaça le sourire timide qu'il affichait depuis le début du banquet par un sourire franc.  
  
- Le deuxième enseignant est en faite une enseignante... Elle remplaça le professeur Rogue qui a du s'absenter pour une durée indéterminée. Donc votre nouvelle professeur de potions se nomme Saphir Topez (se prononce Topèze).  
  
Une jeune femme d'une rare beauté se mit debout. Elle devait avoir à peine dix-neuf ans mais elle dégageait une aura de puissance, un peu comme Malfoy Senior. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui retombaient élégamment sur sa robe de sorcier violette et des yeux d'un bleu marine éclatant. Hermione fut pourtant la seule à remarquer que, malgré le sourire chaleureux qu'elle affichait, ses yeux restaient glacés comme des icebergs.  
  
- Et, exceptionnellement, nous accueillons deux nouvelles élèves... Miss Delacour, veuillez vous avancer pour que le Choixpeau puisse vous attribuer une maison.  
  
Fleur et Gabrielle Delacour se levèrent de la table des Serdaigle ou elles avaient pris place et marchèrent vers le tabouret à trois pieds. Elle s'installèrent côte-à-côte dans la file des premières années. La répartition commença...  
  
- Chanson du Choixpeau (que je mettrai dès que je le pourrai...)

- Ampleman, Suzy... annonça McGonnagall

- Serpentard !

- Amsterdam, Joey...

- Poufsoufle !

- Brookes, Norah...

- Griffondor !

- Delacour, Fleur...  
  
Ce seul nom capta toute l'attention d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient tous vachement hâte de savoir ou allaient aller «les p'tites françaises »(citation de Ron)  
  
Le Choixpeau délibéra longuement avec lui-même tandis que les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandissaient d'anxiété. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, le Choixpeau annonça enfin :  
  
- Griffondor !  
  
La pression semblait enfin s'être relâchée. Il restait pourtant encore l'autre sœur Delacour...  
  
- Delacour, Gabrielle...  
  
Sans une hésitation, le Choixpeau s'écria :  
  
- Serpentard !  
  
Les yeux de la plus jeune Delacour n'exprimaient que de la terreur d'être envoyée dans cette maison. Elle eut un malaise et défaillit au milieu de la grande salle. Le professeur McGonnagall se précipita vers elle tandis que Fleur poussait un petit cri et se levait de sa chaise.  
  
Gabrielle fut conduite vers l'infirmerie tandis que le minuscule professeur Flitwick reprenait la répartition. Celle-ci se termina rapidement et le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole :  
  
- Maintenant que la répartition a pris fin, laissez-moi vous faire les habituelles recommandations. Premièrement, la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Deuxièmement, il est formellement interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs de l'école. Dernièrement, le parchemin volant est désormais interdit dans cet établissement.  
  
Protestations de la part des élèves... Le parchemin volant permet de se passer des petits mots en classe plus facilement.  
  
- Si vous avez le moindre problème, reprit le professeur, faîtes en part à votre directeur de maison. Miss Topez assurera celle des Serpentard en l'absence du professeur Rogue. Vous pouvez aussi aller voir les préfets ou les nouveaux préfets-en-chef, Miss Granger et M.Malfoy. J'ai terminé alors, Bon Appétit !  
  
La table se couvrit alors des mets les plus succulents d'Angleterre sous le regard émerveillé des premières années.  
  
- Il était temps ! dit Ron en se servant une généreuse portion d'ailes de poulets (et non pas d'ailes de bisons -Jessica Simpson dans Nouveaux mariés)

- Ron !!! Quand cesseras-tu d'être aussi goinfre ? (Hermione bien sur)

- Tu ne peux quand même pas dire que tu n'avais pas faim !

- Non, mais...

- C'est étrange que Rogue soit absent, la coupa Harry, sentant venir une nouvelle dispute.

- Ouais, mais il est p'tete en mission pour l'ordre... dit Hermione.

- C'est vrai, Tu-Sais-Qui est de plus en plus actif, ajouta Ron.

- Peut-être, répondit Harry, absent.  
  
Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Harry était lointain depuis la mort de Sirius. Certes, elle ne pouvait lui reprocher vu ce que la mort de ses parents avait fait sur elle mais il refusait de se confier à ses meilleurs amis. Il avait perdu toute joie de vivre et ne pensait qu'à comment venger son parrain.  
  
Harry devait endurer beaucoup plus qu'eux, Hermione le comprenait et que perdre la seule famille qui lui restait (à part les Dursley, mais ça compte pas) devait être un choc terrible à encaisser. Elle comprenait aussi qu'il ne veuille pas en parler, elle avait fait la même chose. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il s'éloignait d'eux. Pour elle, ça faisait l'effet de perdre le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu...  
  
Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, le repas arriva à sa fin. Elle mangeait comme un automate, trop absorbée dans ses pensées. Ce fut Dumbledore qui l'en tira...  
  
- Chers élèves, maintenant que nous avons l'estomac bien rempli, il est grand temps d'aller dormir. Allez, tout le monde au lit !!

- Les gars, le mot de passe, c'est Nicolas Flamel, ok ? dit Hermione.

- Merci Mione ! répondit Ron en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et Bonne Nuit !  
  
Harry fit de même et ils montèrent se coucher. Hermione rassembla les premières années et monta à son tour. Après avoir donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame, elle montra leurs dortoirs aux filles et aux garçons puis retourna voir McGonnagall.  
  
- Professeur ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, miss. Pour vous montrer vos appartements mais nous attendrons m. Malfoy, il ne devrait pas tarder.  
  
Effectivement, Draco arriva à peine quinze secondes plus tard.  
  
- Suivez-moi, jeunes gens.  
  
Elle les mena au cinquième étage, devant la statue d'une magnifique vélane.  
  
- Je vous laisse choisir le mot de passe avec elle...  
  
Et elle partit.  
  
- Je propose Alakazam... dit Hermione.

- Pfff... Blanche-Neige avec ça !!!

- Draco Malfoy connaît la littérature moldue, intéressant...

- D'abords...

- Tête de Bouledogue !!! s'exclama Hermione.

- Tête de Bouledogue ? Comment ça ?

- Ça me fera penser à Parkinson...

- Je te l'accorde, elle a une tête de bouledogue, répondit-il en pouffant de rire.

- Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ?

- Naan, c'est ma promise...

- Ta quoi ?

- Ma promise...

- Tu sais, celle à qui je dois de me marier...

- Ha... Tu n'en as pas l'air enchanté...

- Non, je ne l'aime pas !

- D'accord. C'est ok pour le mot de passe ?

- Ouais !

- Dans ce cas, tête de bouledogue, dit-elle à la statue.

- À votre service, lui répondit-elle.  
  
Juste à coté de la vélane, apparut une porte double en ébène. Draco s'avança et l'ouvrit. Hermione passa derrière lui et resta pétrifiée devant la somptuosité des lieux.  
  
La moquette était noire et les murs, bleus foncés. Des causeuses et des fauteuils de cuir noir étaient disposés devant une cheminée de pierre. Un doux feu de bois y ronflait. Plusieurs tableaux étaient disposés sur les murs et une table basse en bois trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un énorme chandelier antique était accroché au plafond.  
  
Trois portes s'ouvraient à eux. La première était la chambre de Draco, la deuxième, celle d'Hermione et la dernière, une énorme bibliothèque. Un millier de livres, au moins, y étaient présents. Il y avait aussi deux tables de travail et fauteuils.  
  
- Hey Granger !

- Quoi Malfoy ?

- Je propose qu'on fasse une trêve, juste en dedans de ces murs. J'ai pas envie de te faire la guerre pendant toute l'année.

- D'accord, juste ici, et juste quand on est seuls...

- Parfaits !! Et ce n'était pas une conversation amicale qu'on a eue tout à l'heure ?

- Non, seulement cordiale !!! Deux collègues de travail qui se parlent de travail...

- Bonne nuit !!

- Bonne nuit toi aussi...  
  
La fatigue eut raison d'Hermione et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle s'endormit avant même de s'être changée et d'avoir remarqué la décoration.  
  
Au petit matin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver dans une aussi belle chambre. Elle dormait sur un immense lit à baldaquin, au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait aussi une armoire et une commode pour y ranger ses vêtements. Tout était en rouge et or, les couleurs de sa maison.  
  
Hermione déballa puis rangea ses choses et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une bonne douche.  
  
Quand elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle resta bouche bée. La pièce était décorée de blanc et d'or. La baignoire, aussi grande qu'une petite piscine, était en or massif. Juste à coté, il y avait une douche en céramique blanche. Les murs étaient blancs nacrés avec des moulures dorées.  
  
Elle se décida dons à prendre une longue douche froide pour se réveiller. Quand elle en sortit, il entra...

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
C'est fini !!!! J'suis pas fine, je le sais. Ce qui va se passer, vous le  
verrez dans le prochain chapitre qui devrait s'intituler, si tout fonctionne bien, premiers cours de l'année. Je sais à peu près ce qui va se passer mais, en cours d'écriture, le titre du chapitre pourrais changer.  
Tk, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir la  
fic de Laetitia Rogue, c'est trop bon !!!  
Kiss à la vanille,  
Ariane :op  
  
P.S. excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, les accents surtout, mon  
clavier est fucké et je ne suis pas capable de faire certains accents. _


	3. Premiers cours de l'année

_Salut tout le monde !!! Mon chapitre est là !! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que les autres... Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que  
vous allez en envoyer d'autres. D'abord les réponses aux reviews :  
  
**Réponses aux reviews, chapitre 2**  
  
**Sammy297 :** Merc, je vais essayer du mieux que je peux.  
  
**Hermione :** j'essaie de mettre la suite le plus vite possible.  
  
**Colibri Noir :** la suite est arrivée assez vite pour toi, j'espère.  
  
**KaM :** Draco/Hermione est mon couple favori. C'est pas l'fun par contre,  
Rowling dit qu'ils ne sortiront jamais ensemble dans les livres... Merci beaucoup, j'ai hâte de voir ton avis final même si ça voudra dire que ma  
fic sera finie.  
  
**Shetane :** je sais que l'âge ne concorde pas vraiment avec celui des autres dans la fic mais tu verras pourquoi plus tard. Concernant son travail avec Bill, je l'ignorais alors, je vais essayer d'arranger ça dans les prochains  
chapitres.  
  
**Kaorulabelle :** lol... ce problème ne date pas d'hier, c'est pourquoi je  
tappais tous mes textes sur mon autre ordi mais là, il ne marche pas...  
faudra s'en contenter.  
  
**Carol :** elle va continuer encore longtemps, enfin, j'espère... Tu étais  
pressée, alors voici la suite.  
  
**Marrilla-chan :** Je sais bien que je suis méchante... (rire sadique) la suite  
est pourtant là !!! Si j'étais vraiment méchante, je pourrais arrêter  
d'écrire!!! lol, je ferais jamais ça, j'aime bien trop écrire !  
  
**Britany LovArt :** Je sais qu'elle est beaucoup plus agée que le trio et  
Draco mais tu verras pourquoi elle étudie à Poudlard dans les prochains  
chapitres...  
  
**Lilouthephoenix :** C'est sur qu'il va y avoir de la romance entre Draco et  
Hermione. Je ne jure que par ce couple!!!! Merci  
  
**Jessilia :** Merci, t'es vraiment gentille. C'est sur que je vais essayer d'aller voir ta fic le plus vite possible et en plus, je vais te laisser  
une tite review !!  
  
**Piwil7 :** lol !! J'espère moi aussi... J'suis tannée de faire pleins de fautes d'accents. En plus, quand je tapes des textes pour l'école, mes profs me  
mettent des fautes pour ça... allez &%$()! (mes profs)  
  
** Lyana :** Ben j'essaie de poster un chapitre par semaine, le samedi ou le dimanche... Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à écrire même si j'aimerais bien!! Merci pour ta review._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**Chapitre 2 : Premiers cours de l'année  
**  
_Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :_ Elle se décida donc à prendre une longue douche froide, pour se réveiller. Quand elle sortit, il entre...  
  
Draco ne portait qu'une serviette argentée posée sur ses hanches. Une envie une peu folle lui traversa soudain l'esprit ... Elle était une femme tout à fait désirable, même plus, et il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Il passa lentement la langue sur ses lèvres.  
  
Cela sembla ramener Hermione de sa surprise. Elle se couvrit pudiquement le corps de son drap de bain doré. Elle réalisa alors le stupidité de son geste. Il l'avait déjà détaillée dans tous ses moindres détails. Et il la désirait, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard sur, à maintes reprises au cours de l'été, mais c'était tout de même son pire ennemi...  
  
Mais, après tout, elle voulait s'amuser un peu. Elle s'approcha langoureusement du jeune homme.  
  
- Tu veux jouer ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa proie.

- Mmm... ça dépend à quoi...

- Tu verras bien...  
  
Il leva très hauts et ses yeux étaient devenus deux points d'interrogation.  
  
- C'est un jeu moldus, répliqua-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- En quoi ça consiste ?

- Oh ! Tu veux les règles ?

- Mouais...

- C'est très simple... Il n'y en a pas...  
  
Elle était soudain redevenue sérieuse. Hermione laissa tomber sa serviette pour se retrouver nue devant Draco. Une bosse commençait à déformer le tissus qui cachait l'intimité de ce dernier.  
  
La jeune femme le remarqua et cela ne fit qu'augmenter ses convictions ; elle ferait absolument tout ce qu'elle désirait de Malfoy Fils. Elle s'approcha encore plus près et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
- Je ne veux plus jouer...  
  
Elle lui déposa un baiser aussi léger que rapide sur les lèvres et partit dans sa chambre... pour s'habiller ! (qu'est-ce que vous croyez, bande de pervers :p)  
  
Elle mit son uniforme et se regarda dans la glace suspendue à coté de la porte.  
  
- OH PAR MERLIN !!!!! J'ai l'air d'une énorme patate dans cet uniforme !! Comment je faisait, l'année passée, pour endurer ça ? pensa-t-elle

- Réducto, murmura la jeune fille en pointant sa baguette sur sa jupe.

Le tissus rapetissa jusqu'à la moitié de la cuisse. Hermione sortit sa chemise de sa jupe puis détacha quatre boutons du haut, laissant entrevoir son soutien-gorge rouge sang.  
  
- Transparente, murmura-t-elle de nouveau.  
  
Sa chemise laissait maintenant deviner toutes ses formes. (comme un T-shirt blanc mouill o)) Elle lissa ses cheveux avec un sortilège et se maquilla légèrement ; une ombre à paupière nacrée, du blush ( fard à joue, pour les incultes !! lol) et un gloss (là j'espère que je n'ai pas à expliquer ce que c'est...) transparent, pour un effet mouillé.  
  
Pendant ce temps, avec Draco  
  
Draco n'arrivait pas à bouger, trop étonné de ce qui venait de ce que son ennemie de toujours venait de faire. Il n'arrivait qu'à rester planté là ou Hermione l'avait laissé et à fixer la porte par ou elle avait disparu.  
  
Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et repoussa l'idée d'un long bain tiède. Il n'avait pas le temps, il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione avant le petit déjeuner. Il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il pris une douche rapide et retourna s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il enfila son uniforme, en prenant bien soins de laisser trois boutons ouverts dans le haut.  
  
- Caluroso, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur son abondante chevelure blonde.  
  
Celle-ci sécha, comme par magie (lol) et il sortit attendre Hermione devant sa porte. Elle sortit peu de temps après et il n'eut qu'une envie ; que ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt se reproduise.  
  
- Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Quoi ? Ça t'étonne que je veuille savoir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, tu as dit qu'on faisait une trêve... Oh! Ce n'était pas ce genre de trêve ?  
  
Il lui lança un regard noir. Non ce n'était pas à cela qu'il pensait mais maintenant qu'ils étaient allée aussi loin, Draco n'avait plus envie de reculer...  
  
- J'ai faim ! Bye ! lança Hermione d'une vois légère.  
  
Elle passa la porte et s'enfonça dans les dédales sombres du château. Elle arriva face à la grande salle une dizaine de minutes plus tard.  
  
Elle entra. La rumeur des conversations s'arrêta soudain, pour reprendre, plus forte, quand elle fut assise à sa place. Même les Serpentards restèrent admiratifs devant tant d'audace. Le professeur McGonnagall se leva et s'approche d'Hermione.  
  
- Miss Granger, voici les horaires des Griffondors, lui dit-elle.  
  
Elle lui tendit une pile de parchemins.  
  
- Et faites moi le plaisir d'attacher votre chemise avant que je n'enlève des points à votre maison... ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

- Vieille peau de vache, répliqua-t-elle quand elle fut certaine que son professeur ne pourrait pas l'entendre.

- Qui traite tu comme ça de si bon matin ?  
  
Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron et Harry qui venaient d'apparaître derrière elle.  
  
- Bon, d'accord, je me tais... dit Ron. On commence en quoi ?  
  
Hermione laissa échapper un soupir en posant les yeux sur l'horaire des septièmes années.  
  
- La tradition ne sera pas rompue...

- Quoi ! Encore potions avec les Serpentards ! s'écrièrent ses amis à l'unisson.  
  
Elle hocha la tête d'un air résigné. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulais pas voir la nouvelle professeur de potions mais ce qu'elle ne voulais pas voir, c'était Draco. Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête vers la porte, juste à temps pour voir ce dernier y passer. Il vit qu'elle le regardait et lui envoya un clin d'œil avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
- Mione ? Mione ?

- Heu... quoi... J'suis désolée Ron, dit-elle à son ami qui venait de la sortir de ses pensées.  
  
Il suivit son regard.  
  
- Pourquoi tu regardes Malfoy ? Il t'as fait du mal ? Tu veux que je lui donne une leçon ?

- Non Ron, il ne m'a rien fait ! l'arrêta-t-elle avant qu'il n'énumère les tortures qu'il lui ferait subir...

Oh, d'accord, fit-il, visiblement déçu.  
  
Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu de la bonne foi d'Hermione mais il préféra se taire.  
  
De toutes façon, pourquoi Mione me mentirais ? pensa-t-il. À moins qu'elle ait aimé... NON !!

- Ron ! Tu es sur que ça va? lui demanda Harry d'un air inquiet.  
  
Hermione, ainsi que la moitié de la table, le regardaient eus aussi comme était atteint momentanément de folie aiguë. Il rougit quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait dit son dernier mot à voix haute.  
  
- Oh... euh... je... euh... me disputais avec ma conscience...  
  
Ses deux meilleurs amis (Ça inclus Mione) éclatèrent de rire. Ron ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Cela les détendit un peu en prévision de l'éprouvant cours de potions qu'ils auraient dans un instant ...  
  
Le cours de potions fut véritablement pénible, pour Hermione surtout. Tout d'abord, Topez avait enlevé 10 points à Griffondor pour la tenue « non réglementaire » d'Hermione.  
  
- C'est vrai que tu y es allé un peu fort sur ce coup là, avait dit Harry.  
  
Ensuite, elle avait fait un long discours (ennuyeux) sur l'importance des A.S.P.I.C.s dans leur vie future. Personne ne l'écoutait. Pourtant, ce fut à Hermione qu'elle enleva 5 points pour « inattention ».  
  
À l'égard de tous les autres, elle était excessivement gentille mais elle s'acharnait sur Hermione. Le cours se passa très bien pour tous ses condisciples. Hermione, par contre, ne cessait de se demander « Pourquoi elle fait tout ça ? Pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas ? »  
  
Non pas que cela la dérangeait particulièrement mais elle détestait faire perdre des points à sa maison. Elle se promit donc de les regagner dans la journée. Elle eut donc 5 points en métamorphose et 10 points en botanique pour avoir répondu à des questions particulièrement difficiles.  
  
Le soir venu, elle avait 30 cm de parchemin à faire en métamorphose et un rouleau pour l'histoire de la magie. ( sur le traité de paix entre les vampires et les nymphes, qui se détestent toujours autant même avec cela) Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à les faire mais quand elle alla faire sa ronde, Parvati et Lavande la supplièrent de les aider pour la métamorphose.  
  
Hermione, incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit, passa sa soirée à leur expliquer pourquoi les ventricules de dragons agissaient mieux pour la métamorphose.  
  
À la fin de la soirée, Parvati lança un regard à Fleur Delacour qui lisait dans un coin de la salle commune et dit :  
  
- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'elle soit en septième, vous ? Elle doit avoir au moins 20 ans...

- C'est vrai, Gabrielle, je comprend, elle a notre âge mais Fleur n'est quand même pas stupide au point de redoubler quatre fois son année ! ajouta Lavande.

- Vous avez raison les filles mais je suis morte... Je vais aller me coucher.  
  
Elle mentait à moitié puisqu'elle était véritablement épuisée mais qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller dormir.  
  
- Au fait, Hermione ? lui lança Lavande tandis qu'elle prenait le chemin de la sortie. Comment ça se passe... Je veux dire, avec Malfoy ?

- Oh... bien, bien... répondit-elle avec un sourire du genre « je nierai tout même sous l'effet du véritaserum ».  
  
Les trois fille se regardèrent un instant, se lançant de temps en temps un regand qui voulait en dire long puis Hermione retourna à sa propre salle commune.  
  
Quand elle arriva, elle vit Malfoy endormi sur le canapé devant le feu.  
  
- Il a l'air d'un ange comme ça... pensa Hermione.  
  
Sans aucune pitié, elle fit apparaître un seau plein d'eau au dessus de la tête du malheureux dormeur puis le renversant en criant « DEBOUT MALFOY !!! » à tut tête.  
  
- Mais t'es complètement timbrée ou quoi ? hurla ce dernier.

- Non, j'ai une question pour toi...

- D'habitude, quand on veut que les gens nous réponde, on y va un peu plus doucement !!

- D'accord, je suis désolée mais tu es drôle trempé comme ça !  
  
Draco lui lança un regard noir avant de se sécher et de sécher les coussins à l'aide d'un sortilège.  
  
- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les sœurs Delacour ?

- Euh... Celle à Serpentard est sympa et un peu miss-je-sais-tout. Elle s'adapte bien à sa maison et elle doit avoir du sang de vélane parce que...

- Non ! De la plus vieille coupa Hermione, énervée.

- Elle a pas participé au tournois des trois sorciers ?

- Oui mais à part ça ? Tu la trouve pas un peu vieille pour être en septième ?

- Oui mais je sais pas pourquoi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.  
  
Hermione se leva et se dirigea rageusement vers sa chambre...  
  
- Hey ! Granger ! Des informateurs ça se paie !

- Grrr...  
  
Comment osait-il... être... être... aussi... arrogant ? Elle entra en claquant la porte et se jura qu'elle saurait pour Fleur était en septième et pourquoi Topez la détestait !!  
  
Foi d'Hermione Granger, elle saurait !!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_C'est fini !! Comment vous avez trouvé ça ? Vous voyez, le petit bouton GO dans le bas à gauche de la page ? Cliquez dessus et laissez moi une ch'tite review, siouplait ! Snif, Snif ? À vendredi prochain !! _

_Kiss saveur des îles, _

_Ariane._


	4. Cours en binôme

_Allo tous le monde!!! Me revoilà avec un chapitre – en retard je dois le préciser et m'en excuser – tout nouveau que je viens juste de terminer de corriger sur papier ! Bon, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que les derniers.  
  
Annonce importante : J'ai dépassé le cap des 50 reviews avec votre aide !!!  
Je tiens à vous remercier de m'aider à tenir ma bonne humeur légendaire quand j'ai des petits down et de me réchauffer le cœur quand je vois REVIEW ALERT sur mon compte MSN. Vous êtes super fins et le fait est que j'vous  
aime fow fow fow !!!  
  
Je voudrais remercier personnellement malicia56 qui est ma 50e revieweuse. Alors, Mici même si je suis à peu près certaine que très peu de personnes  
lisent ce genre de trucs au débuts des chapitres... Tk, j'taime fort !  
  
Bon, ok assez bavassé place aux chapitre !!  
  
Kiss, Ariane  
  
P.S. Ben oui, juste pour vous faire enrager, je mets un ps... Non, plus sérieusement je voulais m'excuser encore de ne pas avoir mis le chapitre  
plus tôt mais je suis débordée dans ces temps-ci. Ben oui, entre les vacances, les partys et les réparations de ma cave, j'ai pas beaucoup de  
temps pour écrire. Tk ...  
  
P.S. 2 Encore un !!! lol Juste pour vous dire, les réponses aux reviews   
la fin du chapitre...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**Chapitre 4 : Cours en binômes**  
  
_Petit rappel pour les amnésiques (ou les paresseux qui ne sont pas capable de cliquer sur le petit bouton « précédent ») :  
  
Hermione se leva et se dirigea rageusement vers sa chambre...  
  
Hey ! Granger ! Des informateurs ça se paie ! Grrr...  
  
Comment osait-il... être... être... aussi... arrogant? Elle entra en claquant la porte et se jura qu'elle saurait pourquoi Fleur était en septième et pourquoi Topez la détestait !!  
  
Foi d'Hermione Granger, elle saurait !!!_  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de très bonne heure. Elle devait aller voir à la bibliothèque s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose sur les Delacour ou les Topez.  
  
Elle sortit donc assez rapidement et se prépara en quatrième vitesse. Elle sortit de sa chambre et fila vers l'endroit qui était son favori il y a deux ans de cela.  
  
- Delacour... Delacour... Ha ! Grandes familles françaises, ça devrait faire l'affaire.  
  
Elle souleva le lourd livre à la couverture de cuir blanche et s'assied à la table la plus près. Hermione l'ouvrit à l'index mais aucuns noms ne convenaient. Pourtant, une chose attira son attention; un numéro de page sans nom à coté.  
  
Elle tourna les pages si vite que certaines faillirent être arrachées. Les pages sans nom n'étaient pas vierges, comme elle s'y était attendue, mais semblables aux autres si ce n'est qu'un point ... Les noms y avaient été effacés. La jeune fille connaissait ce genre de livre. C'était comma l'histoire de Poudlard; les pages se remplissaient au fil des années, d'elles même.  
  
La jeune préfète-en-chef se mit à lire. C'était presque incompréhensible sans les noms (NA : ben oui, encore un ! lol) et, donc, elle parcouru plus qu'elle lu les pages. Le dernier événement remontait à 3 ans de cela. Elle saisit au vol des mots révélateur : compétition, Poudlard, tournois des trois sorciers...  
  
C'était bien la famille Delacour, mais rien n'indiquait pourquoi les pages étaient ainsi. Elle regarda sa montre...  
  
- Merde ! jura-t-elle tout haut.  
  
Il était 9 heures moins quart. Elle allait être en retard à son premier cours de DCFM de l'année !  
  
Elle sortit de la bibliothèque en trombe et se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce fichu cours soit à l'autre bout du château ?  
  
Quand elle arriva, il était 9 heures pile. Elle entra en classe à bout de souffle.  
  
- Juste à l'heure, Miss Granger !  
  
Elle se retourna pour voir le professeur Parker la gratifier d'un sourire franc. La jeune fille se glissa jusqu'à une place libre et s'aperçut juste à ce moment que le cour était en commun avec les Serpentards... Elle venait tout juste de prendre place à coté de notre Draco national. ( Petit délire personnel de l'auteur ) Celui-ci eut un petit rire ironique avant de reprendre son air hautain habituel.  
  
- Vous serez en binôme avec la personne assise à coté de vous, dit Parker.  
  
Hermione regarda Draco avec horreur. D'accord, son petit jeu avec lui était bien amusant mais elle ne mélangeait jamais cours et garçons. Elle avait appris, à ses dépends, que cela donnait un cocktail disons... explosif !  
  
Le reste du cour se passa bien. Elle appris, à son grand étonnement, que son partenaire était très bon dans cette matière.  
  
°°°°°  
  
Les semaines passaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Hermione partageait son temps entre la bibliothèque, (NA : recherches infructueuses) sa salle commune, (NA : devoirs) le grande salle (NA : m'essemble que c'est évident) et les salles de classe (NA : idem)  
  
Au début du mois d'octobre, Dumbledore annonça qu'il y aurait un bal pour Halloween. Et pas n'importe quel bal, un bal façon moldus ! Avec les bonbons et les déguisements !!  
  
Hermione était vraiment toute excitée, de même que Ginny. Toutes deux savaient déjà en quoi elles allaient se déguiser. Elle auraient le temps d'acheter leurs costumes pendant la sortie à Pré-au-lard, la semaine précédant le bal.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Draco ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans les bals. En faite, ce n'était pas tant la perspective de danser ou de se mettre sur son 31 qui l'effrayait... Il avait surtout peur que celle avec qui il voulait y aller refuse et qu'il se retrouve au bras de cette p de Pansy. C'était pourquoi l'idée d'un bal costumé l'arrangeait tant.  
  
Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Draco Malfoy, le tombeur de Poudlard, ait peur d'un refus ? (NA : pas moi !!! Et il faudrait vmt qu'elle soit cinglée la fille pour pas accepter d'aller au bal avec mon drackychounet !!) Lui qui prenait les filles dans son lit pour ensuite les jeter comme de vieux bas troués. Lui qui avait appris à ne laisser paraître aucunes émotions. Lui qui semblait n'avoir aucun cœur. Celui-là était tombé amoureux de la fille le plus inaccessible de l'école... La seule qui jouait au même jeu que lui...  
  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu que d'autres garçons s'intéressent à elle pour qu'il s'avoue enfin ses sentiments ? Parce que maintenant il le savait. Il l'avait aimé dès qu'il l'avait vue. Sa beauté farouche. Son intelligence sans égales. Son coté garçon manqué. Son refus catégorique de tomber à ses pieds comme chaques filles l'avaient fait.  
  
À la place, c'était lui qui était tombé. Elle était une obsession pour lui. Elle avait pris le contrôle de son corps, de ses pensées. Il était lié à elle. Si elle mourait, il sombrait avec elle. Mais pourtant elle l'ignorait...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le semaines passaient sans améliorations dans les recherches d'Hermione. Deux semaines avant Halloween, une chance inestimable se présenta à elle; Gabrielle lui demanda si elle pouvait venir à Pré-au-lard avec elles. Bien sur, elle accepta.  
  
Plus la sortie approchait, plus Hermione se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir demander à Gabrielle ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Cette journée s'annonçait pas de tout repos.  
  
Le vendredi, elle se réveilla tôt à la perspective d'un autre cours de potions. Elle se leva et s'habilla comme à l'habitude, de son uniforme légèrement modifié...  
  
Dehors, il faisait encore noir, ce qui était normal à la mi-octobre à 5 heures du matin. Elle sortit dans sa salle commune.  
  
- Déjà levée Granger ? l'apostropha une voix derrière le fauteuil. 

- Mais non, Malfoy, je suis somnambule ! dit-elle, sarcastique.  
  
Il se leva et lui lança un regard noir. Elle rougit presque quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer noir. Ses cheveux pas coiffés lui donnaient un air rebelle. (NA : autorisation de baver puisque moi-même je ne peux pas m'en empêcher)  
  
- Il faut que je parte d'ici si je ne veux pas lui sauter dessus lui et ses muscles magnifiques, ses jambes de rêve, sa poitrine... Non mais arrête ! pensa-t-elle.

- Bye ! j'ai à faire, lui annonça-t-elle.  
  
Elle s'apprêtais à passer la porte quand il la retint par le poignet et la retourna de façon à ce qu'elle soit face à lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il l'embrassa brusquement. Elle répondit au baiser aussi fougueusement que lui. Après quelques secondes, il le rompit et retourna s'asseoir pour lire.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte puis la referma derrière elle. Elle pris lentement le chemin du hall, perdue dans ses pensées. (NA : dont on se doute toutes qui est l'objet... )  
  
Elle poussa l'énorme porte de chêne du château et alla s'asseoir sous le saule pleureur. Elle adorait regarder le soleil se lever ou se coucher au dessus du lac, assise là. Elle attendit qu'il soit à peu près temps de d'aller déjeuner et rejoignit Harry et Ron dans la grande salle.  
  
- Salut les gars ! Bien dormi ? lança-t-elle.

- Mouais, si on veut et qu'on exclu les ronflements assourdissants de Ron, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Hey ! répliqua le principal concerné.  
  
Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, suivit rapidement de Ron qui était incapable de conserver une moue fâchée très longtemps. Les trois amis avalèrent leur petit-déjeuner sans se presser mais quand Hermione regarda sa montre, elle vit qu'il était déjà 9h moins cinq. Les cours commençant à 9h, elle courut jusqu'à sa salle commune, pris ses choses de potions et re courut jusqu'aux cachots ou elle arriva juste quand la cloche sonna.  
  
- Miss Granger, 10 points en moins pour Griffondor à cause de votre retard, dit Topez.

- Mais... protesta-t-elle.

- Tsss... 5 points pour insolence.  
  
La jeune fille pris place au dernier rang en maugréant contre l'injustice de son professeur.  
  
- Bon, reprenons... Aujourd'hui, nous expérimenterons un philtre d'amour. Les instructions sont au tableau (elle fit un geste ample de la baguette) et vous travaillerez en binôme. Si cela marche bien, vous resterez comme cela jusqu'à la fin de l'année. (elle se retourna et pris un long parchemin ) Donc, les équipes seront composées d'un garçon et d'une fille pour que vous puissiez tester votre philtre. (murmure de protestations parmi les élèves) Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un vrai philtre d'amour. Il n'agira que 48h car j'ai réduit les doses. Bon, revenons en au fait : Potter ; Parkinson, Weasley Bulstrode, Brown ; Crabbe, Patil ; Goyle, Granger ; Malfoy  
  
Hermione devrais travailler avec Draco, peut-être jusqu'aux A.S.P.I.C.s... PIRE !! Elle devrait tester un philtre d'amour avec lui !! Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas.  
  
Pourtant, elle se mit au travail en silence tandis que Draco prenait place à coté d'elle. À la fin du cour, le professeur annonça :  
  
- Si tout s'est bien passé, votre potion devrait être mauve pâle et laisser échapper des paillettes argentées. Je vois que tout le monde a réussis, parfait ! Maintenant, prenez en chacun une louche.  
  
Hermione et Draco obéirent. Si tôt la philtre avalé, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux se sentant inexorablement attirés l'un vers l'autre...

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Je vous entend d'ici : ELLE VA PAS COUPER LÀ !! Et bien oui... suspense, mais  
qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? La suite Vendredi prochain, pour bien  
commencer le week-end :op Kiss, Ariane  
  
P.S. Reviews please !!  
  
Réponses aux reviews (mes chères reviews adorées)  
  
Piwi17 : Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit un jour qu'Hermione découvrirait la  
vérité ? regarde en l'air et sifflote au clair de la lune lol, je  
blague... On devrait savoir pour Topez un peu plus tôt que pour les sœurs Delacour mais tout sera révélé pour de vrai quand Hermione découvrira leur secrets... Pour le trucidage d'auteurs, c'est pas une bonne idée, je sais me défendre sourire sadique Mais merci beaucoup, ca fait chaud au cœur de  
savoir qu'il y a des gens qui sont prêt à tuer pour notre travail... par  
contre, ce serais mieux si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même...  
  
Talema : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et t'inquiète, j'ai pas  
l'intention de lacher tout de suite.  
  
kam-livy : lol, elle va bien finir par le payer un jour ou l'autre, avec des intérets...et tu va bien finir par savoir pourquoi elle le martyrise ! Mais PLUS TARD !!! Continue à me mettre des reviews à chaques chapitres...  
fece de chien battu snif snif !!  
  
setsuna-girl : Je sais pas, je voulais pas qu'Hermione ait toujours l'air d'une petite fille à sa maman... C'est comme que je vois pas Lily comme la petite préfète parfaite (PPP) Je sais, je parle trop (euh...enfin, écris )  
  
marilla-chan : Mais oui, mais oui... Je suis pas une machine moi face  
indignée lol ! Oui, elle arrive !  
  
Pounkska : Tu parle pas à ta consience toi !? Ha bon... moi oui (mais je suis folle alors je suis pas un très bon exemple) c'est pas fou ton affaire avec  
Snape, ça doit être ça mais je trouve ça poche qu'ils aient traduit les  
noms... Rogue, ça a plus aucun rapport ! Hum, mais c'est pas Potter qui parle avec, c'est Weasley, enfin, je crois... p'tete que c'est moi aussi. Je  
sais, mon affaire avec les mots de passe, c'est pas vraiment imaginatif  
mais bon, faudra s'en contenter ! Bon, ok j'arrête avant que quelqu'un s'endorme... Pour Jessica Simpson, je la trouve tellement conne (dsl pour ses fans, je n'ai rien contre sa musique mais plutôt contre elle en général )  
C'est incroyable comment elle peut être stupide des fois !!  
  
Cute-Cho : Tout d'abord, il faut que tu t'inscrive (ça c'est important lol) puis là tu va dans document manager. Tu télécharges ton chapitre (que tu a  
préalablement écrit sur Word ). Quand c'est fait, tu clique sur QuickEdit/Preview (C'est le petit affaire en vert ) Alors, tu arrange ton  
histoire, surtout les dialogues parce que sinon, il faut être un être surhumain pour pouvoir comprendre. Après ça, tu va dans Create Story et tu la créée (autrement dit, tu remplie tout plein de formulaires poches sur ta fic...). Pour les nouveaux chapitres, c'est le même procédé sauf que tu va  
dans Chapter Manager à la place de Create Story. Puis, là tu répond religieusement à tes très gentils reviewers !! lol Merci pour la tienne et j'espère de tout mon cœur que j'ai été assez claire parce que j'ai le  
don d'embrouiller les gens que je veux aider.  
  
Ronnie : Je vais essayer de « laisser sortir mon talent » comme tu le dis  
et je vous mets un nouveau chapitre (plein de talent lol) Merci, t'est  
super gentille !  
  
Shetane : Je crois que j'aurais fait à peu près pareil si j'aurais été à sa place... lol Je sais déjà à peu près ce qui va se passer et je crois que ça peut avoir du bon sens. Merci de me riviewer aussi fidèlement à chaques  
chapitres !  
  
EnoraBLACK : Mici !! J'essaie de la continuer le plus vite possible mais  
c'est difficile !  
  
Sybylle : Merci beaucoup ! Je vais essayer qu'elle reste aussi bonne.  
  
Lyana : T'es trop gentille ! J'espère que tu va continuer à l'aimer autant  
et je vais faire tout mon possible pour ça...  
  
lilouthephoenix : Hé oui ! Elle ne pouvait quand même pas rester une sainte- nitouche toute sa vie... en plus, il y aurais pas eu grand chose à dire si  
elle était encore comme avant ! lol Mici pour toutes tes reviews .  
  
zeeve lelula : Merci, t'es super gentille... la suite, elle arrive dans pas  
longtemps... autrement dit, dans quelques reviews !!!  
  
Cathe : Wow !! Ça fait beaucoup de « J'adore » dans la même review !! lol  
Ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui aiment vraiment  
beaucoup notre travail (pas payé en passant) Merci !!  
  
HP : Merci beaucoup du conseil, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire...  
  
malicia56 : Le prochain chapitre ? laisse moi réfléchir... À tout de suite !!! lol Pourquoi la prof de potions l'aime pas, tu devrais le savoir d'ici quelques chapitres. Et devine quoi ?? C'est toi ma 50e revieweuse !! J'en  
reviens pas, 50 reviews. MERCI!!!!!!!!  
  
Stef : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic !! J'espère de tout  
cœur que la suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitres.  
  
Milico : La suite est arrivé, en bonne et due forme, mais avec un peu de  
retard... excusez-moi encore une fois !!  
  
Sarah Black : Mici !! Je voulais qu'Hermione sorte un peu de sa coquille,  
qu'elle reste pas aussi coincé toute sa vie !!  
  
Flora : je commençait à redouter d'être la seule de mon âge sur   
C'est rassurant de voir que je ne suis pas toute seule perdue dans la  
jungle des mots... lol je dis npt quoi !!  
  
Elfica : lol J'ai juste menacé, je ne suis pas passé aux actes !! Tu la  
tiens ta raison !! (  
  
Megane Malefoy : Pour ne pas écrire, fallait que je m'amuse vraiment !! Non  
mais sérieux, t'es super fine pis je te mets la suite tout de suite !!!  
  
Lo hana ni : Ouf !! tu me rassure. C'est que j'ai reçu quelques menaces de morts si je continuaient pas... (Ein Elfica !) Je voudrais pas que tous le  
monde se retourne contre moi !!  
  
Elissia : Oh mon dieu !! J'en fais tant que ça ? sourire ultra-gêné Je suis vraiment désolée si c'est si pire que ça... D'habitude ma p'tite sœur me relis et me signale mes fautes mais là, je refuse catégoriquement de lui  
laisser lire étant donné que je ne suis pas encore sure de ce qui va arriver. C'est pour ça que je l'ai mie PG-13 même si, pour l'instant, ça n'a pas vraiment raison d'être... Je vais essayer de me relire plus de fois parce que je dois avouer que je me fie surtout au correcteur automatique de  
mon Word.  
  
HP : Merci !! D'hab' j'ai pas l'habitude de faillir à ma parole mais là,  
j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps...  
  
Laetitia : Euh... Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ? lol Je sais pas  
vraiment ce que ça veux dire mais ça sonne gentil... alors MERCI  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lovy : Merci !! J'espère que tu continuera à l'aimer dans les prochains  
chapitres.  
  
Colibri Noir : Tu es gentille de me pardonner. J'espère que tu as fait un bon voyage !! L'Angleterre... mon rêve... Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliffe, Orlando  
Bloom !!! lol_


	5. mot d'excuse de l'auteur

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir mis un petit quelque chose avant... Ma mère m'a privé d'ordi et après, je suis partie en vacances. Je sais, ça fait plus de deux semaines que je n'ai rien mis. Je n'arrive pas à rendre mes chapitres à toutes les semaines. Maintenant, je comprend les auteurs qui mettent des semaines à poster de nouvelles choses sur __ . Donc, à l'avenir, je ne ferai pas de promesse que je ne pourrai tenir et je ne donnerai plus jamais de dates que je ne serai capable de respecter. En espérant que vous serez nombreux à comprendre et à ne pas trop m'en vouloir. Encore une fois, je m'excuse profondément. Je sais bien que maintenant, quand je vais faire des promesses, vous ne me croirai plus mais je sais une chose, je continuerai cette fic. Peut-être pas jusqu'au bout, si je n'aime pas la tournure qu'elle a prise (Je sais, je sais, je radote) mais je promet que vous aurez encore au moins deux ou trois chapitre, vu ou j'en suis dans ma tête. Merci :op_

_Kiss à tous et à la saveur que vous préférez, _

_Ariane_


	6. 48 heures dans ta vie

Bonjour la compagnie !! Un nouveau chapitre pour halloween, chuie gentille ein ?! regard des lecteurs qui ont envie d'assasiner l'auteur Bon, ok, ok, j'aurais pas nécéssairement du vous faire attandre aussi longtemps pour mettre un nouveau chapitre. Je recommencerai pas toutes les explications alors ceux qui veulent savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, allez voir dans ma one-shot L'aube de ma vie. ( publicité implicite lol ) tk, j'vous laisse lire la suite.

Kiss aux bananes, Ariane

Lyana : Merci de ta compréhension. Ce n'est pas vraiment écrire l'histoire qui est long, c'est surtout de la corriger, je deteste ça !!! Quand je me dis " Bon, là, il faut que tu corrige ta fic, histoire de la mettre le plus vite possible sur internet " je m'y met 15 minutes puis, je trouve quelque chose de mieux à faire ou une amie m'appelle, etc. C'est pour ça que ça me prend autant de temps à mettre la suite.

Megane Malefoy : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !! Vive les fins sadik… mais pas vive les auteurs qui mettent des mois à poster la suite :o( (genre moi) Je crois que pour le à Vendredi, c'est un peu raté… mais on se reprendra ! Pour le reste, je te promets de te laisser quelques mm2 dans ma valise si je vais voir mon beau Tommichou et mon super Dannychounet lol

Amelie : Ouh, je sent que tu m'en veux à mort, à moins que tu m'ais oubliée… Disons que la suite arrive un peu plus tard que tout de suite, non?

Zeeve lelula : J'espère que tu as eu le temps de revenir de vacances avent que je mette ce chapitre.

Kam-livy : T'inkiète, je continue toujours même si je ne met plus souvent. J'avoue que je me suis faite plaisir avec le philtre… C'est pour moi que j'ai fait ce chapitre (et pour tt les fans du couple Dray/Mione)

Elfica : C'est un coupage made in cocotte. Lol Pour le continuage de philtre, peut-etre ou peut-etre pas. / autre review : Je te promet que je ne le ferai plus croise les doigts :oD Et c'est sur que je vais la continuer.

Malicia56 (communément appelée : la 50e revieweuse ) : La sortie à Pré-au-lard, c'est celui là mais pour le bal, il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Et c'est moi qui suis plus qu'honorée d'avoir eu autant de reviews!

Snitchychan : Je le plaint aussi. Je m'en vient aussi bonne que Rowling pour faire soufrir Harry pas que j'ai qqc contre mais, pove petit Sinon, plutôt c pour les lecteurs, non? Enfin, excusez-moi.

KoKoNuT : Ne me lance pas trop de fleurs, sinon elle passera plus le cadre de porte. Non mais sérieusement, 22 ans, c'est trop gentil :o)

Lovy : Pour l'instant, c'est plus 2 mois… Et oui, l'auteur est sadik et l'assume parfaitement, ainsi qu'elle est pareseuse ! lol Merci

Sarah Black : Super jeu de mots regard croche Sans vouloir être méchante, il y en a des meilleures que ça. Bon, ok elle équivaut pas ceux de mon prof de francais l'an dernier sur l'échelle de la pocheté… Et tout de suite, ca reste à voir.

Pounkska : Dans mon livre à moi, c'est tout à fait légal, bon heu face boudeuse Euh… MAAAMAAAAAANNNNNNNN !!! AUSECOURS !!!

Yolele : Eh oui (du bon yougourt en tube de yoplait lol tk…) l'auteur est méchante, mais elle n'y peut rien, c'est de famille… comme le gros c (ok, ok maman, postérieur )

Miyo : Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec la torture ??? :p

Kaorulabelle : Merci beaucoup t'est gentille.

Ronnie : Je sais, je sais… Pour Draco, pas le chapitre qd meme. T'es trop fine. Et comment Lucius va le prendre, faudrait penser à lui demander.

Colibri Noir : Euh… camping ? Quand ça ? Oh, il y a deux mois, d'accord, je m'en souvient maintenant ! Mais veux tu bien me dire ou j'étais pandant tout ce temps là ?!?

Sly dawn : Surprise ! Ok, tu vas me dire que ton anniversaire est passé mais c pas grave Bon HEU !!!

Mici !! :o) Et je suis à peu près sure que je vais la finir !!

Celine : Euh… Quand, c'est une bonne question. Faudrait me demander d'arrêter de paresser et de corriger ma fic à la place de répondre à vos magnifiques reviews. Mais c'est trop tentant !!

M dougy dog : Elle vient. Trankilement mais elle vient.

Shetane : Peut-etre ou peut-etre pas… lol

liline1996 : J'ai posté un petit mots, je ne sais pas si tu l'a lu mais j'expliquais dedans que je n'arrivais plus à tenir le rytme. Et j'ai eu plein d'autres contre-temps. C'est pour ça entre autres (pour ne pas mentionner que le chapitre a longtemps attendu avant d'être corrigé. En passant, t'as de la patience de mettre tous ces la suite là !! lol

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Joli nikname. Tu me le passe non ? regard apeuré devant celui de la revieweuse Bon, c'était po nésairement une bonne idée de te laisser attendre comme ca mais… NOOOOON !!! PAS LA POELE À FRIRE !!!!!

lilouthephoenix : Je continue à écrire, mais po à corriger, c'est ça le problème… dsl encore.

Cathe : C'est super gentil de ta part !!

Emmalfoy : Messemble que je t'ai déjà répondut, toi !! lol

Catheli :Un peu très ? Ca se dit ? tk Et pour le cruelle ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS ??? Ca ne s'apelle pas cruelle… Euh, à bien y repenser, si. sourire gêné

Hermi33 : Pour la tarte, tu as raison, je rush dur sur ce chapitre.

Kytice : Bonne nouvelle !! (pour moi pas pour toi) C'est dans les droits de l'homme d'arrêter ses chapitre là ou il l'entend. lol

_Rappel : Hermione et Draco obéirent. Si tôt le philtre avalé, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se sentant inexorablement attirés l'un vers l'autre..._

Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques misérables centimètres.

- Je t'aime, Hermione, murmura Draco.

- Je t'aime Draco, répondit Hermione d'un même souffle.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, ne rompant leur étreinte que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le besoin d'air se fit trop pressant. Plusieurs autres couples faisaient de même qu'eux, Pansy et Harry, entre autres, qui formaient un étrange couple, nota Hermione. Elle essaya de voir avec qui était Gabrielle mais ne l'aperçut à nul part dans la salle de cours.

La cloche sonna et plusieurs couples mal assortis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle main dans la main. Les autres maisons furent étonnées de voir Serpentard et Griffondor se déparer avec un sourire ou un baiser. Dumbledore, quant à lui, ne put que s'en réjouir.

La journée se passa bien entre les cours passés à songer à l'autre et les baisers volés entre ceux-ci.

Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent, après le souper (NDA : dîner pour les Français), dans leurs appartements. (NDA : Aucun besoin d'en dire plus, ceci n'est pas une fic classé R. Je répète : CECI N'EST PAS UNE FIC CLASSÉ R !! lol mais pour les amateurs, je suis désolée, il n'y aura sans doutes pas de « choses » de ce genre dans cette fic. Je vous autorise à aller voir ailleurs, lol )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillé par des milliers de petits baisers volages dans son cou.

- Mmm... Draco, ça chatouille !

Il rit légèrement.

- C'est le but justement ! répondit-il sans cesser son petit manège.

- Arrête, sinon... sinon... Je vais avertir McGonnagal ! annonça-t-elle triomphalement.

- Tu compte faire ça toute nue ? fit-il remarquer narquoisement.

Hermione rougit à cette remarque mais sans se départir de son sourire.

- Tsss... Je vais prendre une douche.

- Hum, Hum, fit Draco en la tirant par le poignet pour la faire retomber sur le lit.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je vais être en retard ! Je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec Ginny et Gabrielle.

- Oh ! dit-il, déçu. Tu ne vas pas rester au lit avec moi ?

- Non ! répliqua-t-elle, catégorique.

- Bon, ok... mais j'exige de prendre ma douche avec toi !!

- Allez ! Lève toi et marche, espèce de gros fainéant pervers !

- Moi ? Pervers ? Pfff... c'est toi qui as commencé hier soir !

Il se leva et lui couru après pour la rattraper. Elle était déjà en train de faire couler l'eau. Il s'approcha silencieusement et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, Dray. Je t'ai vu venir.

Il éclata de rire et couvrit sa nuque de baisers.

- Aurais-tu besoin d'aide pour te savonner le dos ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Draco Malfoy ! Si tu n'arrête pas, je vais être en retard ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un faux air offensé.

Il la savonna un peut partout et elle mit fin à la douche de peine et de misères. Elle aurait voulu rester avec lui mais elle ne voulait pas non plus manquer la sortie.

Elle lissa ses longs cheveux noirs et les sécha. Puis elle enfila un jeans bleu très pâle et un T-shirt violet laissant entrevoir son nombril orné d'une étoile filante. Elle mit de l'eye-liner noir et un peu de mascara. Elle ajouta un peu de gloss aux reflets mauves et sortit de la salle de bain.

Dans la salle commune, elle chercha sa veste noire avec des cornes sur le capuchon (N.d.A. : Combien d'entre vous savent de quoi je parle ? ) Elle finit par la trouver dans un coin. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser quand elle sentit une pression sur sa chute de reins.

- Hermione ! Tout le monde voit ton magnifique string bleu ciel !! reprocha Draco vêtu seulement d'une serviette. (N.d.A. : autorisation de baver !)

- Alors, M. Malfoy a changé de nom ? Dois-je vous appeler tout le monde ? répondit-elle en se relevant.

Ils rirent tous les deux avant de s'embrasser.

- Bonne journée, dit Draco avant que son amante ne passe la porte.

- Toi aussi fit-elle en lui soufflant un baiser.

Dès qu'elle eut passé le pas de la porte, il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Après tout, lui aussi devait se trouver un costume pour le bal d'Haloween. Il enfila donc un jeans et un T-shirt assez moulant ainsi que des baskets blanches.

Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, cherchant vainement Hermione du regard dans la grande salle. Il ne vit que Saint-Potter ainsi que Poil-de-Carotte en compagnie de leur partenaire de potions respectives Pansy et Milicent. Tous les quatre étaient assis à la table des Griffondor et barvadaient joyeusement.

Draco s'assit à la table des Serpentard, la déception se lisait sur son visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Crabbe et Goyle rappliquèrent en vantant les qualités de Parvati et Lavande. Ils

Terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner relativement vite et sortirent prendre les calèches pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione descendit d'un pas joyeux vers la grande salle. Elle alla s'asseoir près d'Harry et Ron. Ginny la retrouva là un peu plus tard.

Visiblement, la vision de son frère bécotant une Serpentard ne l'enchantait guère. Elle proposa donc d'emporter leur déjeuner à l'extérieur. Elles pourraient ainsi discuter avec Gabrielle sans recevoir des regards de reproches de leurs camarades.

Hermione emballa plusieurs toasts dans une serviette en papier tandis que Ginny allait voir son amie à sa table habituelle. Elles sortirent toutes les trois et s'assirent sous le saule pleureur, l'arbre favori des jeunes filles.

- Mione ? Tu as l'air bien, dit Ginny.

- M'ci, répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

- Comment il s'appelle ? demanda malicieusement Gabrielle.

- C'est Draco...

Gabrielle ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction.

- Cours de potions hier... Philtre d'amour à tester... expliqua sombrement Ginny.

- J'étais pas là, se justifia la Serpentard.

- Chanceuse ! J'ose pas imaginer avec qui tu aurais pu être jumelée.

- Ha... Cette nuit... il était trop... repris la préfète-en-chef.

- TU AS COUCHÉ AVEC... mph !

Gabrielle étouffa les dernières paroles de Ginny avec sa main car les quelques personnes présentes dans le parc à cette heure matinale les regardaient avec étonnement. Ginny lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris et Gabrielle relâcha la pression de sa main sur la bouche de cette dernière.

- Tu as couché avec Malfoy !? reprit-elle plus bas. Pourquoi ?

- Ben... Parce qu'on s'aime ! répondit Hermione avec un sourire incertain.

- Mione, arrête tes blagues stupides !

- Mais...

- Gin, tu n'as pas à la juger, fit remarquer Gabrielle. Elle est sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour et puis Draco n'est pas si pire que ça quand on le connaît un peu.

Ginny la regarda avec des yeux ronds puis acquiesça. Si son amie croyait que Malfoy n'était méchant qu'en dehors des dortoirs, elle devait la croire.

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais on ferait mieux d'y aller si on veut avoir le temps de tout acheter... dit-elle tout en jetant ses restes de pain dans le lac (N.d.A. POLLUEUSE DE LAC !!! Non, non, le calmar géant va le manger...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrivées à Pré-au-Lard, elles se dirigèrent aussitôt vers une petite boutique nommée « les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel » Dès qu'elles entrèrent, elles furent accueillies par une petite fille d'à peine trois ans.

- Bonjour, dit Hermione en s'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur de la petite qui semblait timide. Je m'appelle Hermione et toi ?

- Arwen, répondit-elle d'une petite voix flûtée.

- Tu sais, tu as le nom d'un de mes personnages préféré dans un livre moldus, le seigneur des anneaux...

- Je suis une grande fan de Tolkien, fit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle regarda, surprise, une jeune femme de son âge. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, flottaient librement sur ses épaules fines, tombant devant des yeux d'un bleu irréel, très pâle, trop pâle. Il semblait à Hermione l'avoir vu quelque part.

- Ho, salut répondit-elle précipitamment en reprenant ses esprits. Mon nom est Hermione Granger . Elle, c'est Ginny Weasley et la blonde s'appelle Gabrielle Delacour.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Anaëlle.

- Vous semblez être du même âge que nous mais je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard...

- Vous êtes en 7eme année ?

- Oui.

- Non, moi 6eme corrigea Ginny.

- Ah, d'accord. S'il vous plaît, ne me vouvoyez pas, je n'ai que 18 ans. C'est normal qu'on ne se connaisse pas, j'ai étudié à Durmestrang.

- Tu es propriétaire de cette boutique ?

- Non, elle est à ma tante, mais comme je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'emploi, elle me paie pour tenir cette boutique.

- Bon, c'est super tout ça mais il faudrait trouver un costume pour le bal...

- Oh, excusez-moi, je parle trop. Vous aviez pensé à quoi ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit Gabrielle.

- Moi j'avais pensé à une princesse du XIV siècle, dit Ginny.

- Non, c'est pas assez original...

- Et moi, j'ai cru que ce serait drôle de me déguiser en McGonnagall, fit Hermione.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'enlaidir !!! Donc, Gabrielle, avec tes longs cheveux blonds, si on les allonge un peu, tu serais parfaite en ange, s'écria Anaëlle avec un sourire triomphant.

Elle fit un geste ample de la baguette et la jeune Serpentard fut vêtue d'une longue robe blanche brodée de perles. La jupe droite et la longue traîne recouverte de perles nacrées faisaient ressembler Gabrielle à une jeune mariée.

- Mmm... fit la vendeuse, il manque quelque chose... Attendez deux minutes.

Elle se hâta vers l'arrière-boutique et revint 5 minutes plus tard avec des boites en cartons et un écrin de soie noire.

- Voilà !

Elle ouvrit la première boîte, laissant apparaître des chaussures blanches fermées. La deuxième boite contenait de longs gants de soie blanche arrivants jusqu'au coudes et brodés de la même façon que la robe. Gabrielle enfila le tout immédiatement.

- C'est... à couper le souffle !!

- Tu es à couper, chérie. Maintenant, le coup de grâce...

Elle ouvrit l'écrin. Il contenait des bijoux faits de diamants ou d'aigues-marines : un collier, des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet délicat. Le collier mettait en valeur le buste de la robe.

- Anaëlle, tout ça est très beau mais je doute avoir les moyens...

- Tut, tut, tut. Plus tard. Maintenant, Ginny. Avec ta peau laiteuse, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire mais ça peut s'arranger avec un peu de fond de teint. Attend un peu...

Elle refit un geste ample de la baguette et Ginny se retrouva affabulé d'une jupe longue et d'un top bedaine d'une couleur fuchsia.

- Mmm, définitivement, l'Inde, c'est pas ton truc.

Elle recommença et Ginny revêtu une magnifique robe de lin antique qui la mettait merveilleusement bien en valeur.

- Cléopâtre, un classique, dit Anaëlle, fière de son œuvre. Je reviens avec les accessoires.

Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard chargée de quatre boites. La première contenait une cape faite dans le même tissu que la robe. La deuxième, la fibule (sorte d'épingle servant à attacher les vêtements dans l'Égypte antique) ornée du scarabée sacré d'or et d'émeraudes qu'elle porterait en guise d'attache. La troisième, un magnifique pendentif fait dans les mêmes matériaux que la broche. Quand Anaëlle ouvrit la dernière boite, les étudiantes restèrent bouches-bées. Elle contenait le diadème des reines d'Égypte fait de pierres plus précieuses les unes que les autres. Un cobra était dressé sur l'avant et ses yeux, deux émeraudes pures, brillaient de milles feux, faisant ressembler le serpent à un vrai.

- Gin, dit Hermione l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

- Quoi ? répondit son amie d'une voix inquiète.

- Tu es renversante !

Le visage de Ginny se fendit en un énorme sourire tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire, voyant bien que le jeune Griffondor avait craint le pire.

- Hermione ? dit Anaëlle. Je sais que ce n'est pas très original mais je ne vois qu'une chose qui pourrait aller avec tes cheveux noirs.

- Quoi ? demanda impatiemment Gabrielle.

- Quelle est ta couleur favorite ? répliqua la jeune vendeuse, ignorant la question de Gabrielle.

- Euh... le vert et le mauve, pourquoi ? répondit Hermione.

- Le vert irait mieux, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Elle agita la baguette, lui donnant une merveilleuse robe d'allure médiévale qui enchanta les trois amies. D'un vert très foncé, elle était lacée sur le devant, jusqu'à la taille et les manches touchaient presque le sol. Dans cette robe, Hermione était imposante. Anaëlle lui tendit une petite boite noire.

- Ce sont tes dents, lui expliqua-t-elle devant la mine intriguée de la jeune préfète-en-chef. Dès que tu les mets, elles se fixent à tes vraies dents et on l'air de véritables canines. Il faut les enlever avec le contre sort.

- Oh ! Merci !

Anaëlle se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique, d'où elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à trouver mais je crois bien que ça en vaille la peine.

Elle tendit à Hermione deux boites. Elle découvrit de très simples chaussures à talon noires. Elle ouvrit ensuite la deuxième boite. Elle contenait une chaînette en argent au bout de laquelle était suspendue un minuscule dragon.

Celui-ci était vivant et, pour l'instant, dormait, roulé en boule. Il y avait aussi des boucles d'oreille identiques en tous points.

- J'ai cru que des accessoires discrets mettraient la robe en valeur, se justifia-t-elle.

- Et tu as encore une fois eu raison, compléta Hermione. C'est magnifique.

- Merci beaucoup...

- Euh... ça monte à combien ? interrompit Ginny, anxieuse de savoir si elle pourrait avoir son costume.

- Mmm... 2 gallions chacune, l'ensemble.

- Tu veux rire ?! s'exclama la plus jeune Weasley. Ces robes en valent au moins 10 !

- Je t'assure, on est dans la saison des soldes.

- Je vais faire semblant de te croire.

Les trois élèves payèrent leurs achats et sortirent de la boutique en regrettant déjà la chaleur de l'endroit.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire maintenant ? demanda Hermione. Gabrielle, veux-tu visiter ?

- Je voudrais bien, répondit-elle.

- Direction, la cabane hurlante !

Elles gravirent la colline menant à celle-ci.

- Brrr... C'est macabre ici. Ça me donne des frissons. On peut entrer ? dit Gabrielle avec un grand sourire.

- Heu... fit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

- Heu... Quoi ?

- Bien, en faite, oui. Mais l'entrée n'est pas à Pré-au-Lard... Essaie plutôt à Poudlard.

- Ha oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Longue histoire !

- Bon, c'est bien beau toutes ces confidences mais faudrait pas rester à congeler ici ! Et il faudrait que je passe chez Zonko.

- T'as raison Gin ! dit Hermione.

- C'est quoi Zonko ? demanda Gabrielle.

- Le magasin de farces et attrapes, lui lança Ginny.

- Super !!

Elles redescendirent et firent un arrêt à la poste pour montrer les centaines de hiboux à Gabrielle puis entrèrent finalement dans la boutique favorite de Fred et Georges.

Après avoir montré toutes les farces à leur nouvelle amie, elle passèrent chez Honeydukes, refaire le plein de sucreries. Elles en achetèrent une quantité incroyable avant de ressortir.

- Ça vous dit une bieraubeurre ? Je meurs de soif ! fit remarquer Ginny.

- Je suis toujours partante pour une bieraubeurre ! s'exclama Gabrielle.

- J'aime pas trop la bieraubeurre, mais c'est ok ! dit Hermione.

- T'es étrange, Mione. Pas aimer la bieraubeurre... Des fois, on dirait que t'es pas humaine... fit Ginny.

- À qui le dis-tu ? grommela Gabrielle entre ses dents.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? accusa Hermione.

- Rien, rien...

- Non, répète !

- J'ai dit : À qui le dis-tu ? si tu veux tant le savoir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, cette fois-ci vraiment curieuse.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Pas quoi ?

- Dans ce cas, allons parler à l'intérieur. Je ne sens plus mes pieds.

- Tu exagère. Il ne fait pas SI froid !

Elles avancèrent jusqu'au petit restaurant et entrèrent au milieu de la cohue habituelle. Ginny se proposa pour aller chercher leurs boissons tandis que les deux autres trouvaient une table à l'écart. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs bieraubeurre en mains. Elle les distribue et Gabrielle commença à parler.

- Hermione... Tu n'es, disons... pas humaine. Du moins, pas entièrement.

- Co... comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Ça fait parti de mes dons de vélane...

- Donc, je suis quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. La seule chose que je peux dire avec certitude, c'est que tu es puissante, très puissante, trop puissante Hermione. Fais attention, tu as des ennemis dangereux, c'est certain.

- Mais, QUI ???

- Toi entre autres, dit la jeune Serpentard, d'un air grave.

- Moi ?!?

- Oui, toi. Mais surtout, surtout, Lord Voldemort. S'il apprend que tu es plus puissante que lui et Dumbledore, soit il t'obligera à te marier avec lui, soit il te donnera à l'un de ses petits toutous. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il trouvera le moyen de brider tes pouvoirs. Il ne doit jamais savoir, tu entends ? JAMAIS !!!

Gabrielle parlait à voix basse, si basse que seules Hermione et Ginny pouvaient l'entendre. Pourtant, ses derniers mots avaient fait aux deux jeunes filles l'effet qu'ils auraient fait si elle avait crié.

La jeune préfète-en-chef, épouvantée par les paroles de son amie, pris ses paquets avant de s'enfuir vers Poudlard. Ginny voulu la rattraper mais Gabrielle l'arrêta.

- Elle a besoin d'être seule, fut la seule explication qu'elle lui donna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La jeune préfète en chef courait à en perdre haleine. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle savait qu'elle voulait être seule, seule pour le reste de ses jours. Qui voudrait d'elle en sachant qu'elle n'était pas humaine ?

Ses pas la menèrent directement à Poudlard, vers ses appartements. Un choc dans sa course avant de se retrouver sur le plancher.

- Hermione, pourquoi tu courres comme ça ?

- Oh ! Si tu savais Draco !

Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et la mena dans le salon tandis qu'elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles dans son cou.

Quand elle fut installée sur l'un des confortables fauteuils, elle lui raconta tout, toute la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Gabrielle et Ginny.

- Qui pourrait m'aimer ?

- Moi, répondit amoureusement Draco avant de l'embrasser.

Il la transporta dans sa chambre en la dépouillant de ses vêtements comme on effeuille une délicate rose. Draco coucha Hermione dans le grand lit vert avant de s'étendre à ses cotés et de s'endormir en la serrant contre lui.


End file.
